KK
by Bella Ainayya
Summary: No summary - KIHYUN ( Kibum - Kyuhyun) Brothership and Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KK**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Hyung, aku menyayangimu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kibum.**

" **Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau!" Kibum tidak melepaskan lingkaran tangan Kyuhyun. Matanya tetap fokus pada layar tv di hadapannya.**

" _ **Hyung**_ **benar-benar mengenalku." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan berpindah ke sisi Kibum.**

" **Aku mengenalmu melebihi kau mengenal dirimu sendiri."**

" _ **Hyung**_ **, aku bosan di rumah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" pinta Kyuhyun sembari menampilkan** _ **puppy**_ _ **eyes**_ **-nya.**

" **Tidak mau!" tolak Kibum.**

" **Jadi** _ **Hyung**_ **akan mengabaikanku seperti—"**

" **Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi!"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kyu berhentilah merengek seperti itu. Kerjakan semua tugas-tugas sekolahmu."**

" **Aku hanya tidak mau makan. Dan lagi, aku bisa menyalin tugas milik** _ **Hyung**_ **!"**

" **Aku tidak akan memberinya. PSP ini juga tidak akan aku berikan sebelum kau menurut padaku."**

" **Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!** _ **Hyung**_ **bisa makan sendiri."**

" **Dan berakhir dengan kau sakit?"**

" **Jangan perlakukan aku seperti bayi. Meski** _ **Hyung**_ **lebih tua tetap saja usia kita sama."**

" **Dan sayangnya aku harus punya kembaran bayi besar sepertimu."**

" **Ck, menyebalkan!"**

 **Bagi Kyuhyun, Kibum tidak pendiam seperti yang orang lain pikirkan. Kibum adalah makhluk menyebalkan yang selalu mengangggu kesenangnnya. Namun Kyuhyun sangat suka menganggu makhluk menyebalkan itu agar mendapat perhatian. Karena Kyuhyun menyayangi Kibum.**

 **Bagi Kibum, Kyuhyun adalah makhluk yang berisik dan suka menganggu. Kyuhyun sering melakukan hal-hal aneh untuk mencari perhatiannya. Namun Kibum tetap meladeni tingkah Kyuhyun walau ia tahu hanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Karena Kibum menyayangi Kyuhyun.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk tidak melanggar peraturan di asrama ini Kim Kyuhyun."** Leeteuk

" _ **Hyung**_ **, Kyuhyun tidak seperti yang kau kira. Anak itu benar-benar bodoh. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerjakan tugas. Bahkan menyelesaikan soal matematika yang paling mudah dia tidak bisa."** Eunhyuk

" **Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun? Apa kau tidak pernah di ajari orang tuamu berlaku sopan pada yang lebih tua, Kim Kyuhyun?"** Heechul

" **Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari satu minggu tinggal di asrama ini dengan kita, tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku mendengar suaranya."** Hankyung **.**

" **Kau tahu? Pukulan itu sebagai balasan karena kau telah melukai adikku."** Kangin **.**

" **Aku tahu barang yang Kyuhyun pakai bukan barang biasa. Semua barang miliknya, barang-barang bermerk. Tapi apa benar dia yang mencurinya?"** Donghae **.**

" **Tidak selamanya yang kalian lihat seperti kenyataannya. Andai kalian kenal lebih dalam lagi, aku yakin kalian akan mencabut pemikiran kalian tentangnya."** Siwon **.**

" **Dia berbeda. Aku tahu dia berbeda."** Yesung **.**

" **Semakin dia menutup dirinya, semakin aku ingin merangkulnya. Hatiku mengatakan dia tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikirkan."** Sungmin **.**

" **Selain menampilkan wajah datar dan dinginnya, apa kalian pernah melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum?"** Shindong **.**

" **Kyuhyun-ah, aku buatkan sup untukmu. Makanlah selagi masih hangat! Aku tahu kau belum makan dari kemarin. Dan maafkan sikap mereka semua padamu."** Ryeowook **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KK**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana menurut kalian? ada yang ingin di lanjut?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and other'** **s**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **Disclaimers : Mine**

 **Genre :** **Brothership,** **Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat and No Bash** **! Tolong maafkan typo yang bertebaran.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Asrama adalah tempat berkumpulnya siswa dalam satu atap. Dari berbagai daerah tinggal bersama. Banyak orang tua yang menitipkan anaknya tinggal di asrama. Karena system pendidikan yang menerapkan pola integrasi dalam pendidikan, pengembangan bakat, dan disiplin berbahasa yang lebih di banding intuisi pendidikan yang lain. Para orang tua berharap anaknya bisa menuju keberhasilan di masa depan.

SB High School adalah sekolah berasrama yang terletak di Gyeonggi. Asrama SB bukan seperti asrama JFK International yang terletak di pegunungan paling indah di Pegunungan Alpen Swiss. Bukan pula Sekolah berasrama seperti Charterhouse, sekolah bersertifikat yang siswanya selalu mengisi Universitas terbaik di Inggris.

Asrama SB hanya asrama biasa. Tidak elit maupun luas. Sehingga tidak bisa menampung lebih dari seratus siswa. Dan sisanya menetap di luar asrama. Hanya seperempat bagian siswa yang menetap di asrama.

Siswa di SB High School berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Orang tua mereka kebanyakan berprofesi sebagai pedagang, buruh, nelayan maupun karyawan.

Asrama SB memiliki empat lantai. Setiap lantainya di tempati dua puluh sampai dua puluh dua siswa. Setiap kamar di tempati dengan dua siswa. Kamar mandi tertelak di ujung sebelah kanan. Sedangkan ruangan untuk belajar dan makan bersama terletak di ujung sebelah kiri.

Seorang siswa lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Ransel yang tidak banyak berisi buku ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Kepalanya miring ke arah kanan. Melihat siswa lainnya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Wookie- _ya_ , ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa aku belum juga mendapat teman sekamar?" dengan wajah cemberut, Ryeowook yang kerap di sapa Wookie mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kangin. Menyingkirkan blazer sekolah Kangin yang tadi di letakkan begitu saja.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Kau jadi bisa lebih tenang!" sahut Heechul. Salah satu senior di asrama lantai dua. Meski mata dan tangannya sibuk dengan majalah, tapi ia tetap ikut menyahuti percakapan Kangin dan Ryeowook.

"Heechul _hyung_ benar! Kau bisa melihat kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae sebagai contoh." Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang melongokan kepalanya melalui jendela asrama langsung menoleh. Merasa namanya di sebut, mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Namun karena merasa tidak terlalu penting, mereka melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku rasa, kamar mereka yang tidak pernah tenang kecuali saat tidur lebih baik. Dari pada aku yang selalu sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak tidur dengan _hyung_ -mu saja?" seketika Ryeowook langsung menggeleng. Sekamar dengan Kangin bukan pilihan tepat. Meski Kangin adalah _hyung_ -nya. Tapi ia butuh suasana baru. Dan teman baru tentunya.

" _Hyung_ , di lantai satu bukannya banyak anak baru seperti aku, Eunhyuk dan Donghae?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Karena semua siswa kelas satu berada di lantai satu. Hanya dirinya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berada di lantai dua.

"Mereka juga butuh senior untuk mengawasi. Jadi empat siswa kelas tiga di pindahkan ke lantai satu. Sebagai gantinya, kalian yang di lantai dua bersama kami." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Kangin. Suasana asrama terlihat sepi. Hanya ada Kangin, Heechul, Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae. Ryeowook tidak melihat senior-senior lainnya

"Jadi untuk selamanya aku akan di kamar sendiri, _Hyung_?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Karena aku baru saja di beri tahu kepala asrama, akan ada siswa baru. Dan kemungkinan dia akan sekamar denganmu Wookie- _ya_ ," ucap Leeteuk yang muncul tiba-tiba. Seketika wajah Ryeowook langsung berbinar. Melupakan rasa suntuknya beberapa hari ini.

"Benar, _Hyung_? aku akan mendapat teman sekamar?"

Anggukan kepala Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook memekik senang. Walau baru satu minggu mereka di asrama, tapi ia benar-benar merasa bosan di kamar sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berdiri menatap sebuah gedung. Gedung berlantai empat yang tidak terlihat mewah. Namun masih layak untuk di tinggali. Tangan kanannya meremat tali ransel yang tersampir di pundak. Kakinya maju selangkah, tapi langsung ia hentikan. Sepertinya langkahnya begitu berat. Tampak jelas ia enggan memasuki gedung berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan warna abu -abu itu.

Hembusan nafas kasar berhasil lolos. Setelah memantapkan hati, langkah itu kembali ia lanjutkan. Tangan kirinya menarik koper berukuran sedang. Seolah manusia lainnya adalah patung, ia melewatkannya begitu saja. Tanpa sapaan dan senyuman. Pandangan siswa penghuni gedung berlantai empat itu ia abaikan.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah kamar. Tanganya mengetuk pintu bernomor 13 di hadapannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang anak laki-laki dengan tubuh sedikit lebih kecil.

"Siapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Matanya memandang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Menelisik penampilan orang di hadapannya. Berambut hitam dengan kulit putih. Dan lebih tinggi darinya. Namun terkesan begitu dingin.

"Ah… aku ingat! Kau anak baru itu kan?" tebaknya karena tidak ada jawaban.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda dengan ransel di pundaknya langsung masuk ke kamar. Sedikit menabrak pundak anak laki-laki yang masih di depan pintu. Walau sempat melenguh kecil, anak laki-laki itu tersenyum sembari menutup pintu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Ryeowook. Kau bisa memanggilku Wookie." Ryeowook mengulurkan tanganya pada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan tempat tidur. Tangan itu ia tarik kembali karena tidak ada balasan. Orang yang ia tahu sebagai teman sekamarnya, meletakkan ransel dan kopernya di lantai.

"Ini tempat tidurku, dan yang itu tempat tidurmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka, kita bisa bertukar tempat." Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu? Dan kau sudah tahu di tempatkan di kelas berapa? Siapa tahu kita satu kelas." Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya karena tidak mendapat respon. Orang di hadapannya itu justru merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup ke dua matanya.

"Kau berasal dari mana? Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan? Kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja padaku. Eh… kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya yang sudah pasti tidak ada jawaban.

"Cepat sekali kau tidurnya. Sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan," gumam Ryeowook. Tidak ingin mengganggu teman barunya, Ryeowook keluar dengan perlahan. Menutup pintunya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ryeowook- _ah_ , kau kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Ryeowook sedikit terkejut.

"Aku?" Ryeowook menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi orang lain disini selain kita berdua?" Shindong, seniornya yang memiliki badan lebih besar dari yang lainnya menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Ryeowook mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Shindong. Meski tidak ada kursi maupun sofa, tapi mereka senang duduk-duduk bersama bahkan berbaring.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja kau terlihat lebih ceria."

"Ahh… itu. Aku senang karena mendapat teman sekamar _Hyung_."

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya? Dari mana asalnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_. Sepertinya dia datang dari jauh sampai kelelahan dan langsung tertidur." Shindong hanya berdehem untuk menanggapi.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa asrama ini sepi sekali?" pandangannya menyapu sekeliling asrama. Ia baru sadar hanya ada mereka berdua. Meski asrama mereka tidak seperti asrama kebanyakan, tapi biasanya sepulah sekolah tetap saja terdengar keributan di sana sini.

"Di hari minggu seperti ini, di mana lagi kalau bukan bermain bola dan di ruang seni," jawab Shindong sambil menutup mata.

"Lalu kenapa _Hyung_ tidak ikut mereka?"

" _Hyung_ sedang malas hari ini." Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada perbincangan di antara mereka.

"Ryeowook- _ah_ , bukannya kau suka menyanyi?" pertanyaan Shindong di balas anggukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan satu lagu untukku," pintanya masih menutup mata.

"Asrama ini akan bergetar kalau aku bernyanyi _Hyung_ ," canda Ryeowook.

"Kau benar! Aku pernah mendengar teriakanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

Ryeowook duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Matanya terus memperhatikan teman sekamarnya yang tengah memakai seragam. Rasa ingin tahu nama teman sekamarnya itu membuat Ryeowook bertahan di posisinya. Ia ingin melihat _name_ _tag_ yang di kenakan. Karena sejak siswa baru itu datang, mereka sama sekali belum pernah berbincang.

"Kenapa ada dua _name_ _tag_?" batin Ryeowook melihat benda kecil yang terletak di nakas. Memiliki ukuran dan warna yang sama.

"Tidak mungkin kan orang punya dua _name tag_? Apalagi sampai punya dua nama!" Ryeowook ingin membaca lebih jelas. Tapi pemuda dengan rambut lurus berwarna hitam itu menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kim Ki—"

Kepalanya mengangguk kecil melihat salah satu _name tag_ yang telah tersemat. Sedang _name tag_ lainnya di masukkan ke dalam ransel.

"Ternyata namanya Kim Kyuhyun," lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar saat mendengar ketukan. "Cepat keluar! Yang lain sudah menunggu untuk sarapan."

Belum sempat Ryeowook mengajak teman sekamarnya sarapan, siswa ber- _name tag_ Kim Kyuhyun itu langsung pergi. Menyambar ranselnya tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Waahhh… kau lihat ini Hae- _ya_!" Donghae beringsut mendekat. Ikut mendaratkan pandangannya pada koran yang di pegang teman sekamarnya.

"Apa? Sumbangan untuk panti asuhan?" tanya Donghae bingung. Baginya berita seperti itu sudah biasa di lakukan oleh orang-orang kaya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk balik yang di jawab gelengan polos.

"Ya ampun Hae- _ya_. Aku tahu kau dari desa, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini."

Tuk…

Donghae memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan pena. "Tapi tidak perlu mengatakan aku bodoh," sungutnya tidak terima. Anak-anak lain yang duduk dengan mereka tidak ambil pusing. Keributan yang di timbulkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah biasa bagi mereka.

"Terserah kau saja lah!" pemuda dengan mata sipit itu melanjutkan membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di koran.

"Memang kenapa Hyukie- _ya_?" melupakan perdebatan tidak penting, Donghae beringsut mendekat. Sedikit merasa penasaran.

"Kau tahu? Ini adalah perusahaan raksasa di Korea selatan. Yang membuatnya beda bukan karena kekayaannya. Tapi karena pemiliknya yang sangat baik. Banyak panti asuhan dan lembaga pendidikan yang mendapat bantuan dari perusahaan itu." Donghae hanya manggut-manggut. Ia baru pertama kali tahu tentang perusahaan itu. Lagi pula ia juga tidak suka membaca sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan berita.

"Tapi sayang, mereka sudah meninggal."

"Ehh… benarkah?"

Yang bertanya bukan Donghae. Tapi pemuda berbadan mungil yang sedari tadi mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Namun telinganya tetap terpasang untuk mendengar percakapan teman seangkatannya.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka sudah meninggal. Karena sampai saat ini masih ada sumbangan-sumbangan atas nama perusahaan itu." Ryeowook meninggalkan sejenak tugas-tugasnya. Fokus pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ryeowook langsung mengangguk mantap.

Ryeowook berbeda dengan Donghae. Siswa bermarga Kim itu senang membaca koran dan majalah. Bahkan tidak jarang menonton televisi di rumah pengurus asrama hanya untuk menonton berita.

"Mereka sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

" _Mwo_!" Donghae yang tepat di sebelahnya berjengit kaget. Ryeowook meski bertubuh mungil, tapi suaranya begitu melengking.

"Wookie- _ya_ , sudah _Hyung_ peringatkan jangan suka berteriak," tegur Kangin yang di balas cengiran.

"Kenapa mereka meninggal?" Ryeowook tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Ia langsung mendekat. Mengabaikan tugas yang masih selesai setengah.

"Yang aku tahu karena kecelakan mobil," jawab Eunhyuk. Mata sipit itu belum mengalihkan matanya dari koran. Membolak balik lembar demi lembar. Mencari berita yang menurutnya menarik.

"Bukannya mereka punya anak kembar?" pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat semuanya menoleh. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia merasa tidak berteriak, tapi semua mata tertuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanyanya lirih. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Anak kembar? Waaah pasti menyenangkan kalau punya saudara kembar," seru Donghae girang. Namun Eunhyuk menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu menyenangkan? Kau bisa bertukar apapun dengan kembaranmu? Baju, mainan dan lainnya," sambung Donghae.

"Tidak menyenangkan kalau yang kembar itu sepertimu. Pasti sangat merepotkan."

Plak…

Lagi-lagi benda mendarat di kepala Eunhyuk. Kali ini bukan pena, tapi buku yang beratus-ratus halaman. "Dan sangat tidak menyenangkan kalau sepertimu. Pemalas dan pelit," balas Donghae.

"Kau jangan memukul kepalaku terus Hae- _ya_ ," protes Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kalau kaya seperti mereka kau pasti mau!" Donghae mengabaikan protesan Eunhyuk. Ia menggeram saat Eunhyuk lagi-lagi menggeleng.

" _Wae? Wae? Wae?_ Kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau. Baju mahal, _gadget_ , bahkan mobil sekalipun. Dan kau bisa sekolah di sekolah elit yang ada di Seoul."

"Orang kaya itu tidak sebahagia yang kita pikirkan. Kadang mereka merasa terkekang dan tidak bebas. Hidup mereka penuh aturan-aturan yang membosankan. Harus menjaga sikap di manapun dan kapanpun. Kau tahu? Itu sangat melelahkan," ucap Eunhyuk sok bijak. Meski memang benar yang ia ucapkan. Hidup dengan berlimpah harta tidak selalu berlimpah kebahagiaan.

Ryeowook menerawang. Membayangkan menjadi orang kaya dan hidup seperti yang di katakan Eunhyuk. "Kau benar, itu sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Jadi menurutmu hidup anak kembar keluaraga itu sangat menyedihkan? Selain di lahirkan kembar, mereka juga berasal dari keluarga kaya?"

Brak…

Mereka semua berjengit. Menatap takut Heechul yang menggebrak meja. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Kalian." desisnya tertahan.

"Hentikan omong kosong kalian dengan membahas kehidupan orang lain."

Brak…

Heechul kembali menggebrak meja. Gebrakan terakhir sebelum Heechul melangkah pergi Membuat yang lain diam seribu bahasa. Sedangkan Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kebingungan dan merasa takut.

"Kenapa Heechul _hyung_ tiba-tiba marah?" tanya Donghae takut-takut dengan suara pelannya.

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi duduk dengan tenang, menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya kami lupa memberitahu kalian."

"Memberi tahu apa, _Hyung_?" Eunhyuk bersuara.

"Chullie sangat tidak suka ada yang membahas tentang keluarga itu. Dia akan sangat emosi jika ada yang membicarakan tentang perusahaan dan anak kembar yang kalian bicarakan tadi." Ketiga anak laki-laki itu saling pandang. Masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Heechul.

"Tapi kenapa, _Hyung_? apa Heechul _hyung_ salah satu dari anak kembar itu?" semua anak yang berkumpul di ruangan itu berdecak malas. Pikiran Eunhyuk terkadang terlalu konyol.

"Itu jawaban yang sangat salah!" Shindong yang sedari tadi bungkam, angkat bicara.

"Tapi bisa saja kan? marga mereka Kim. Dan Heechul _hyung_ juga bermarga Kim?"

Bugh…

Eunhyuk mendapat lembaran bantal dari Kangin. "Maksudmu, aku dan Wookie juga anak kembar mereka? Kau lupa, kami juga bermarga Kim."

"Yesung _hyung_ juga," balas Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Membuat Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hentikan pemikiran tidak jelas kalian itu! Sekarang kerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing. Sebentar lagi lampu asrama akan di matikan." Mereka semua menuruti perintah Leeteuk. Sebagian anak yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya langsung masuk kamar.

" _Omo_ , bagaimana ini?" Eunhyuk menatap bukunya horror. Dari sekian banyak tugas, belum ada satu soalpun yang terpecahkan. Sedari tadi ia asyik sendiri. Membaca koran dan terus saja berbicara. Melupakan tujuan awalnya berkumpul bersama anak-anak lainya dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya.

"Hae- _ya_ , lihat tugasmu!" pintanya memelas.

"Kau lupa? Kita berbeda kelas," jawab teman sekamarnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk. Tampak begitu panik dan frustasi.

"Wookie- _ya_ , bagaimana kalau kita bertukar jawaban. Supaya kita lebih cepat selesai dan tidur. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk." Donghae melirik Eunhyuk dari ekor matanya. Bermaksud menggoda teman dekatnya. Wajah Eunhyuk semakin masam. Nasib mengerjakan tugas sendiri sepertinya akan terus ia alami.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hae- _ya_... Donghae- _ya_... Lee Donghae!"

Siswa tampan yang baru saja keluar dari toilet memutar kepalanya. Mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Hey... aku di sini!"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Tepat pada lorong menuju gudang. Di balik dinding, Eunhyuk menyembulkan kepalanya. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya pemuda bermarga Lee itu sambil mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Kelasku membosankan. Kau tahukan aku paling tidak suka sejarah! Aku benar-benar mengantuk di dalam sana. Karena lima belas menit lagi bel pulang, aku pura-pura ke toilet." Di akhir kalimat, Eunhyuk memberikan cengirannya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau selalu saja malas. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencontoh aku. Kau lihat aku-"

"Yang sama sepertiku," potong Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae terkekeh. Ia ke toilet juga untuk alasan. Tidak sabar menunggu bel yang tinggal menghitung menit.

"Hae- _ya_ , temani aku ke UKS!"

""Untuk apa? Aku rasa kita tidak perlu sejauh itu untuk beralasan!"

"Aku sungguhan kali ini! Perutku sedikit tidak enak. Sepertinya aku salah makan." Eunhyuk meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepala. Menggandeng teman sekamarnya untuk berputar arah. Menuju UKS yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hae- _ya_ , kau lihat itu!"

Donghae mengikuti arah tunjuk Eunhyuk. Sedikit menyipitkan matanya ke arah gerbang sekolah. Dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini, bisa langsung melihat gerbang sekolah.

"Wooooaaah."

Mata Donghae langsung berbinar cerah. Ia memajukan tubuhnya. Semakin mendekati jendela untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Itu mobil yang mahal itu kan Eunhyuk- _ah_?" tanya Donghae.

"Iya, mobil yang aku tunjukkan padamu sebulan yang lalu."

"Kalau tidak salah ada gambar kuda besinya kan?"

"Itu bukan gambar Hae- _ya_ ," ucap Eunhyuk malas.

"Apapun namanya. Tapi itu memang benar-benar keren. Kau lihat itu! Aku yakin kita bisa berkaca di badan mobilnya." Kali ini Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. Mobil merah yang terparkir manis itu benar-benar mengkilap.

"Tapi... siapa yang membawa mobil semahal itu ke sekolah ini?" tanya Donghae sambil memandang Eunhyuk. Pemuda bermata sipit itu mengedikkan bahunya. Karena ia juga tidak bisa menebak.

Namun pertanyaan mereka terjawab saat seorang pemuda keluar dari dalamnya. Pemuda berwajah tampan dengan tubuh tinggi. Melihat dari kejauhan saja, mereka sudah berdecak kagum. Mobil dengan pengemudinya benar-benar setara. Sama-sama terlihat menawan dan berkelas.

"Apa mungkin dia model?"

"Mungkin saja!"

Mereka berdua terus mengamati pemuda tampan itu dari jauh. Dan mata mereka berdua sama-sama menyipit. Tidak jauh dari pemuda itu, tampak seorang pemuda bermata sipit dengan ransel cukup besar di pundaknya.

"Yesung _Hyung_!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Aaaah... akhirnya Yesung _hyung_ kembali juga," ucap Donghae senang. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak melihat siswa bermata sipit itu. Acara keluarga membuat siswa kelas tiga itu harus izin sekolah.

"Hae- _ya_ lihat! Laki-laki tampan itu berbicara dengan Yesung _hyung_!"

Dongahe mengangguk setuju. Tanpa Eunhyuk beri tahu, ia juga bisa melihatnya sendiri. Karena sedari tadi, ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya. Tetap memandangi pemuda tampan pemilik mobil mewah itu.

Mereka berdua masih heboh dengan kegiatannya. Melupakan kegiatan awal mereka yang akan meminta obat. Dan suara bel yang di sambut teriakan riuh para siswa membuat mereka sadar.

"Ehhh... sudah bel! Jadi bagaimana dengan obatmu?"

"Aku akan meminta pada Leeteuk _hyung_ saja nanti. Ayo kita pulang! Aku ingin bertanya pada Yesung _hyung_."

"Aku juga!"

Ke dua siswa kelas satu itu berlari ke kelas masing-masing. Setelahnya, mereka berlari ke asrama. Mengejar Yesung yang sepertinya sudah berada di sana. Mengabaikan teriakan siswa lain karena mereka membuat keributan di koridor sekolah.

"Yesung _Hyung_."

Seruan heboh dua bocah hiperaktif itu hanya Yesung tanggapi dengan deheman. Siswa kelas tiga itu tengah duduk santai di ruang belajar. Meluruskan kakinya yang terasa penat.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak lupa membawa oleh-olehkan kan?" tanya Donghae semangat. Ia langsung duduk di depan Yesung. Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya. Setelahnya, menyusul Eunhyuk yang baru melepas sepatunya.

"Jadi?" Eunhyuk mengulang pertanyaan Donghae. Dan deheman Yesung langsung mereka sambut dengan _high_ _five_. Membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ tadi berbicara dengan seseorang di gerbangkan? Siapa dia, _Hyung_?" Eunhyuk melepas ransel yang tersampir di pundaknya. Meletakkan di samping tubuhnya tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Yesung.

"Kami melihatnya _Hyung_ ," timpal Donghae.

"Entahlah! Sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang," jawab Yesung sambil menyusun buku yang berserakan di sekitar kakinya.

"Mencari seseorang? Siapa, _Hyung_?"

"Kim... Kim " Yesung menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. Ia seolah tengah mengingat sesuatu. Namun setelahnya ia menggeleng.

" _Hyung_ lupa," jawab Yesung enteng.

"Bagaimana _Hyung_ bisa lupa? Kejadiannya masih sepuluh menit yang lalu," ucap Eunhyuk geram. Yesung bukan seseorang berumur. Tapi kakak kelasnya itu benar-benar pelupa.

"Kim Ki... ahhh... entahlah! _Hyung_ benar-benar lupa!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama menghela nafas. Bukan hal baru kalau Yesung mudah melupakan sesuatu. Dengan malas, kedua beranjak. Menuju kamar mereka dengan menyeret ransel.

"Kalian akan melewatkan makan siang?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja tidak _Hyung_!" dengus Donghae. Ia menjawab tanpa memutar tubuhnya. Terus melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia ke kamar hanya untuk berganti pakaian dan menunggu anak-anak lainnya pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua anak-anak duduk di lantai. Di depan mereka, sudah tersaji makanan sebagai makan siang. Namun mereka belum memulai makan. Masih menunggu anak-anak lainnya yang belum berkumpul. Karena mereka harus makan dalam keadaan lengkap.

" _Hyung_ , tunggu sebentar! Kyuhyun belum keluar kamar. Aku akan memanggilnya!" Kalimat Ryeowook menyita semua penghuni asrama lantai dua.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya. Berniat memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih berada di kamar. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Senyum cerah langsung ia tampilkan melihat teman sekamarnya itu.

" _Kyuhyun_ , ayo kita makan! _Hyungdeul_ sudah menunggumu!"

Pemuda yang di panggil Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, apalagi menolehkan kepalanya. Dengan tidak acuh, ia berjalan melewati yang lainnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau mau kemana? Makan dulu sebelum pergi!"

Itu suara Leeteuk. Siswa kelas tiga yang menjadi ketua asrama lantai dua. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk memperhatikan anak-anak lainnya. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang masih menjadi siswa baru.

Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengabaikan seruan itu. Menganggap seolah-olah tidak ada yang berbicara dengannya. Membuat anak-anak lainnya memandang Kyuhyun tidak suka. Selama ini, belum ada yang berani mengabaikan kalimat Leeteuk.

"Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun? Apa kau tidak pernah di ajari orang tuamu berlaku sopan pada yang lebih tua, Kim Kyuhyun?"

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan geram. Sedangkan siswa kelas satu itu hanya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Melirik ke arahnya tanpa berbicara. Dan setelahnya, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau "

Leeteuk menahan pergerakan Heechul. Ia tahu teman seangkatannya itu tengah emosi. Dengan gelengen kapala, ia meminta Heechul untuk tidak bertindak lebih.

Pemuda berwajah cantik itu menyentak tangan Leeteuk yang menahan tubuhnya. Masih dengan emosi yang belum reda, ia kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun belum terbiasa dengan kita. Sekarang kalian makanlah!" perintah Leeteuk.

Tanpa banyak bantahan, mereka makan dalam diam. Mencoba melupakan masalah siswa baru yang sudah menunda waktu makan mereka. Yesung yang duduk di tengah-tengah tidak langsung memakannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Seolah-olah ia sedang melihat seseorang berdiri di sana.

"Tadi itu siapa?" tanyanya pada Kangin yang duduk tepat di sisi kirinya.

"Kim Kyuhyun. Siswa baru teman sekamar Ryeowook," jelas Kangin sambil melahap makanannya.

"Kim Kyuhyun," gumam Yesung.

 **.**

 **.**

Brak!

Bunyi meja yang di gebrak mengejutkan lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Ia menunduk melihat tangan pelaku penggebrakan terkepal erat.

"Sial! Benar-benar sial," umpatnya. "Padahal kita tinggal satu langkah lagi. Tapi karena anak sialan itu... aarrgghhht."

"Maafkan saya Tuan! Saya tidak tahu akan terjadi seperti ini. Karena saya sering melihat Tuan muda Kyu… emm… maksud saya, Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu." Lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat orang di hadapannya yang tampak menahan emosi.

"Ini memang kesalahanmu. Andai kau tidak mengatakan semua sandi pintu itu ada pada sidik jari Kyuhyun, tidak akan terjadi seperti ini." Jung Woong In, menampilkan wajah emosinya. Bahkan dokumen yang terletak di meja, ia lemparkan ke wajah orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya Tuan. Saya memang sering melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu. Tapi saya tidak tahu kalau sidik jari Kyuhyun hanya sebagai sandi pintu pertama."

"Apa yang ada di pikiran orang tua itu? Bagaimana mungkin ada ruangan dengan banyak pintu. Dan sialnya semua menggunakan sandi." Jung Woong In menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Jari-jarinya di ketukkan pada meja, menimbulkan irama yang tak beraturan.

"Kau bisa membobol semua pintu itu." Kim Gong Sook, pria paruh baya dengan kaca mata yang terus melekat angkat bicara. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk di sudut ruangan dengan koran di tangannya. Koran yang belum selesai di baca, ia letakkan begitu saja. Ia merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Woong In.

"Kau gila? Kau ingin alarm di seluruh sudut rumah ini berbunyi? Walau mereka semua berada di bawah kekuasaanku, apa kau lupa dengan polisi, detektif dan pengacara yang sering datang tiba-tiba?" balas Woong in.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau ingin menjemput Kibum agar bisa membuka pintu ke dua dan pintu-pintu yang kita tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya?"

"Aku akan mengirimmu untuk menjemputnya." Kim Gong Sook hanya terkekeh pelan. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan untuk meraih secangkir kopi.

"Bukannya ini semua juga salahmu? Andai kau tidak gegabah mengambil keputusan." Seduhan kopi yang telah ia seruput, kembali di letakkan di meja. Lelaki berpakaian serba hitam hanya diam membisu. Ia tidak berani menyela percapakan ke dua orang itu.

"Usaha kita sudah sejauh ini. Kita harus menemukan cara lain untuk mendapatkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya."

"Itu baru seperti Jung Woong In yang ku kenal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Kembali lagi dengan melanjutkan ff yang sudah lama tertunda. Maaf untuk semua kekurangan dan kesalahan di ch ini. Masih membiasakan dan melatih untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Terutama ide yang sempat menghilang.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat di terima. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah memberikan review di prolog. Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Hyung."_

 _Suara dari arah pintu mengusiknya yang tengah membaca buku. Meski tidak ada panggilan ke-dua, kegiatannya membaca langsung terhenti. Menutup buku di hadapannya dan mendorongnya sedikit menjauh._

 _"_ _Hyung, ayo kita mencari udara segar!"_

 _Kepalanya menoleh. Mendapati seorang remaja yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Wajah manis dan kekanakan itu menampilkan senyum cerianya._

 _Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat senyum indah di wajah remaja manis itu semakin terkembang. Namun senyum itu langsung luntur saat ia justru beralih ke ranjang. Mendudukkan dirinya tanpa melihat wajah tertekuk di depan pintu._

 _"_ _Hyung."_

 _Ia tahu remaja itu mulai kesal. Terbukti dengan semakin memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Mendekatinya yang justru lebih memilih membaringkan tubuh._

 _"_ _Ayo kita keluar! Jangan bersikap seperti orang tua."_

 _Kekesalan itu tidak digubris. Ia justru memejamkan matanya. Menganggap suara dan keberadaan itu tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. Dengan keadaan mata terpejam, ia bisa merasakan ranjangnya bergoyang. Tanpa melihat, ia tahu remaja itu ikut merebahkan tubuh di sampingnya._

 _"_ _Hyung." Nada kekesalan itu berubah menjadi rengekan._

 _Lagi-lagi ia tidak mengacuhkannya. Masih betah memejamkan mata seolah telah menggapai mimpi indah. Dengan sengaja, ia memiringkan tubuhnya. Membelakangi sang remaja manis yang ia yakini semakin merajuk kerana ulahnya._

 _"_ _Hyung," ulangnya sekali lagi. Menggoyangkan tubuhnya tidak sabaran namun tidak dengan brutal._

 _"_ _Bum Hyung menyebalkan," ucap remaja itu kesal karena tidak kunjung mendapat respon. Ia berdiri di atas ranjang dengan wajah tertekuk. Melangkahi tubuh remaja yang lebih tua darinya beberapa menit tanpa rasa bersalah._

 _"_ _Ya sudah kalau Hyung tidak mau. Sepertinya aku akan meminta dia untuk menemaniku."_

 _Remaja manis itu berdiri di tepi ranjang. Membelakangi remaja yang lebih tua sembari memasang senyumnya. Tangannya merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Mulai mencari sebuah nama yang tersimpan di daftar kontaknya._

 _Belum sempat tangannya tergerak untuk meletakkan ponsel ke telinga, pergerakan tangannya langsung terhenti. Bahkan ponsel itu sudah berpindah tangan._

 _"_ _Bersiap-siaplah!"_

 _Seringaian penuh kemenangan langsung ditampilkan. Namun dalam hati ia sudah tertawa bahagia. Karena ia tidak akan kebosanan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah._

 _"_ _Hyung tahu? Hyung yang terbaik," ucapnya girang. Berniat memeluk remaja yang berdiri di depannya. Namun hanya angin yang berada dalam pelukannya. Karena remaja yang ia sebut 'hyung' langsung berlalu ke kamar mandi._

 _"_ _Hyung harus temani aku ke manapun," teriaknya dari depan kamar mandi._

 _"_ _Hem." Ia bisa mendengar deheman._

 _"_ _Janji?" teriaknya sekali lagi._

 _"_ _Lakukan apapun yang kau suka, Kyu."_

Onyx kembar itu terbuka. Mengerjap lamban untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyapa retinanya. Langsung menyadari ia berada di kamar yang berbeda. Bukan di kamar itu bersama remaja yang memiliki usia yang sama dengannya.

Matanya kembali terpejam. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Membuat seseorang yang duduk di seberang ranjangnya semakin intens menatapnya.

"Kau bermimpi indah? Kau terlihat sangat senang saat tidur tadi. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Em ... yah terlihat damai."

Mata yang baru terpejam kembali terbuka. Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuhnya tergerak. Beranjak dari ranjang dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Tidak menoleh apalagi menjawab. Mengabaikan makhluk lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kyuhyun sangat tertutup," gerutu Ryeowook dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Aku ingin berteman baik dengan teman sekamarku. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku juga tidak satu kelas dengannya."

Helaan nafas ke dua terdengar. Ia berulang kali mendengus mengingat hubungan mereka yang tidak ada perubahan. Bahkan ia yakin Kyuhyun belum pernah mau menatap matanya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Eunhyuk berlari sekuat yang ia mampu. Dasi yang tersampir belum terpasang dengan sempurna. Bahkan tali sepatunya terlepas yang membuatnya semakin kesulitan berlari. Sesampainya di depan kelas, ia berhenti dan memegangi lututnya. Nafasnya yang memburu menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Aku masih selamat," batinnya senang. Berjalan ke kursinya sembari memasang dasi.

Tepat saat ia mendudukkan dirinya, bel langsung berbunyi. Membuat seluruh penghuni kelas mulai sibuk kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi siswa baru di kelas itu.

Remaja yang memakai seragam serupa dengannya sedari tadi tidak mengubah posisinya. Duduk dengan tenang memandangi jendela.

Perhatian Eunhyuk teralihkan dengan remaja itu. Entah apa yang menarik dari pemandangan di luar sana. Remaja yang ia tahu bernama Kyuhyun seolah tidak bisa mengubah atensinya.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti saat sang guru mulai memasuki kelas. Kyuhyun yang memandangi jendela langsung melipat tangannya. Merebahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

"Lagi-lagi dia tidur meski baru jam pertama," batin Eunhyuk. Dan setelahnya ia menggeleng keras. Mengusir pemikiran yang singgah di kepalanya.

"Untuk apa aku mempedulikannya. Seharusnya aku mengabaikannya karena sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Perhatian Eunhyuk benar-benar teralihkan saat sang guru berdehem. Berdahi lebar dengan kaca mata yang merosot di ujung hidungnya. Para siswa tidak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Mulai fokus memperhatikan sang guru yang tengah memberikan materi di depan kelas.

"Lagi-lagi aku memperhatikan hal yang tidak penting." Eunhyuk merutuki matanya yang teralihkan oleh siswa di dekat jendela. Lagi-lagi ia penasaran dengan apa yang siswa baru itu pikirkan. Tetap menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja seolah tidak ada siapapun di kelas itu.

"Kim Kyuhyun."

Bukan namanya yang disebut, tapi Eunhyuk tersentak dari duduknya. Tidak hanya dirinya, seluruh siswa juga ikut menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Silakan ke depan dan selesaikan soal nomor satu," ucap sang guru setelah Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Tanpa perlu diperintah untuk ke dua kalinya, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan ke depan yang lagi-lagi menarik perhatian banyak siswa.

"Aku kira perlu beradu tinju untuk memintanya maju," monolog Eunhyuk dari tempat duduknya.

Di depan sana, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di dekat sang guru. Memegang sebuah kapur untuk menuliskan jawabannya di papan tulis.

"Kenapa dia mendapat pertanyaan yang mudah? Padahal aku berharap dia mendapat pertanyaan sulit yang tidak bisa dijawab dengan mudah. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi lain dari wajahnya."

Dalam diam, Eunhyuk menyetujui kalimat siswa lainnya. Berpikir hal yang sama tentang sang siswa baru. Karena sampai saat ini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapapun di kelas itu.

"Hah? Dia tidak bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Apa dia sedang bercanda?"

"Aku baru tahu dia sebodoh itu."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar saat tangan Kyuhyun tidak bergerak di papan tulis. Hanya diam memandangi papan tulis tanpa melakukan apapun. Beberapa kali tangannya terangkat, namun tampak begitu kesulitan untuk menuliskan jawaban.

Dari tempat duduknya, Eunhyuk bisa melihat Kyuhyun meremat benda putih di tangannya. Meski tidak sampai menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan.

"Setidaknya aku tahu satu hal tentangnya," gumam Eunhyuk yang masih terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Dia bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

Obrolan beberapa siswa di asrama lantai dua terhenti begitu saja. Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada siswa baru yang berjalan tanpa senyuman di wajah. Tidak menyapa mereka yang tengah berkumpul bersama.

"Selain menampilkan wajah datar dan dinginnya, apa kalian pernah melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum?"

Pertanyaan Shindong membuat salah satu dari mereka menundukkan kepalanya. Memasang wajah sedih yang tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

"Entahlah! Bahkan aku jarang melihatnya." Kangin membalas dari tempatnya duduk yang sedikit menjauh dari anak-anak lainnya. Matanya melirik ke arah adiknya yang memasang wajah sendunya. Tanpa bertanya ia menyadari ada hal yang tidak diharapkan dari teman sekamar sang adik.

"Kau masih belum bisa berkomunikasi dengannya?" Pertanyaan Shindong mewakili pertanyaan Kangin dan anak-anak lainnya. Namun di saat bersamaan, Kangin menyesalkan pertanyaan yang membuat wajah Ryeowook semakin murung.

"Dia terlalu pendiam dan tertutup. Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya. Padahal aku ingin tahu banyak hal tentangnya."

Sungmin yang duduk di samping Ryeowook mencoba menguatkan. Menepuk pundak siswa mungil itu dengan senyum menenangkan miliknya.

"Tapi _Hyung_ tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku ingin berteman dan dekat dengannya. Aku pikir hanya masalah waktu. Lagi pula dia pasti kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman. Jadi aku akan berteman baik dengannya."

Kalimat penuh semangat itu membuat yang lainnya tersenyum. Menyemangati Ryeowook yang dikenal ceria dan memiliki sikap yang supel. Membuat siapa saja menyenanginya dan mau berteman dengannya.

"Ryeowook- _ah_ , kau tidak usah terlalu baik dengannya. Abaikan saja orang yang tidak tahu tata krama dan sopan santun sepertinya. Di lantai dua ini, masih ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang seusia denganmu."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat semuanya menolehkan kepala. Mereka tidak tahu sejak kapan Heechul berdiri di dekat mereka. Bersandar di dinding dan menatap Ryeowook yang sepertinya menolak keras pendapatnya.

" _Hyung_ tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Aku yakin Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik. Dia seperti itu karena belum terbiasa dengan asrama ini. Lambat laun aku yakin bisa berteman baik dengannya," jawab Ryeowook optimis. Tersenyum meyakinkan yang justru membuat Heechul mendecih.

"Aku peringatkan supaya kau tidak terlalu naif," balas Heechul sembari melangkah. Masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan teguran Leeteuk.

"Jangan dihiraukan Wookie- _ya_. _Hyung_ yakin kau bisa akrab dengan teman sekamarmu." Sungmin menambahi yang membuat Ryeowook mengangguk semangat.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang. Memandangi _name tag_ yang tersemat di seragam sekolahnya.

 _"_ _Kyu, kembalikan name tag itu!"_

 _"_ _Tidak mau. Aku mau memakai nama Hyung untuk hari ini."_

 _"_ _Tidak bisa Kyu. Kita bukan kembar identik. Semua orang bisa membedakan kita meski sekali pandang."_

 _"_ _Memiliki kembaran sepertimu tidak menyenangkan Hyung. Kenapa wajahmu harus seperti itu? padahal aku ingin melakukan banyak hal yang menarik."_

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa melepas seragam sekolahnya. Menutup mata dan menutupnya dengan sebelah lengan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak sarapan Sungmin- _ah_?" Leeteuk bertanya saat melihat Sungmin langsung memakai sepatu.

"Aku akan membeli di kantin saja _Hyung_. Aku harus buru-buru ke kelas." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketua asrama, Sungmin langsung berlalu. Meninggalkan para penghuni lantai dua yang masih melakukan sarapan pagi.

"Teman sekamarmu tidak sarapan lagi, Wookie- _ya_?"

Mulut yang masih tersumpal dengan nasi membuat Ryeowook menggeleng. Hanya matanya yang memperhatikan Shindong yang duduk di depannya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah makan siang dan makan malam bersama kita _Hyung_." Donghae bersuara.

"Lebih tepatnya tidak pernah makan bersama kita," koreksi Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Donghae.

"Kalian yakin dia bisa bersuara?" pertanyaan Kangin membuat semua anak terdiam. Dan semua pandangan langsung teralihkan ke arah Ryeowook. Membutuhkan penjelasan selaku teman sekamar.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya bersuara _Hyung_. Semua pertanyaanku tidak pernah dijawab," lapor Ryeowook yang membuat anak-anak itu mulai memikirkan banyak hal.

"Kalian tidak usah berpikir hal aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Kalau aku tidak salah, aku pernah melihat orang seperti Kyuhyun. Dia sangat pintar dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar." Yesung yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan sarapannya bersuara. Berjalan ke tempat penyucian piring dan langsung mencucinya.

"Aku yakin _Hyung_ salah ingat." Celetukan Eunhyuk membuat Shindong terkekeh. Bahkan Yesung yang dijuluki 'si pelupa' juga tidak membantah.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu Eunhyuk- _ah_? Orang pintar terkadang memiliki sikap yang berbeda dari orang pada umumnya." Sang ketua asrama bersuara.

" _Hyung_ , Kyuhyun tidak seperti yang kau kira. Anak itu benar-benar bodoh. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerjakan tugas. Bahkan menyelesaikan soal matematika yang paling mudah, dia tidak bisa."

Kunyahan Ryeowook langsung terhenti. Menatap Eunhyuk yang justru mengangguk meyakinkan. Meski terkejut, Ryeowook tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Entah itu pembenaran atau penolakan. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia tidak bisa mengenali teman sekamarnya dengan baik.

"Jadi, apa yang disombongkan dari orang bodoh sepertinya?" Ucapan Shindong mendapat teguran dari Leeteuk. Membuat Shindong langsung menutup bibirnya. Kembali fokus pada makanan di hadapannya.

"Untuk siswa peringkat rendah sepertimu, tidak pantas menilai orang bodoh," cibir Donghae. Membawa mangkuknya yang sudah kosong ke tempat penyucian piring.

"Kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku kalau kau juga melihatnya Hae- _ya_. Bahkan aku jauh lebih baik darinya."

Saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih berdebat, Ryeowook justru menghela nafasnya. Menyesali jarak yang cukup jauh antara dirinya dan teman sekamarnya.

"Padahal aku akan dengan senang hati membantunya belajar. Tapi jangankan membantu, berbicara dengannya saja masih tidak bisa?" keluh Ryeowook dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin berlari di koridor sekolah yang masih tampak sepi. Langkahnya memelan saat hampir mencapai halaman belakang. Dengan berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Sungmin membawa dirinya semakin mendekat ke halaman sekolah.

Ke dua matanya bisa melihat keberadaan siswa lain di taman itu. Duduk sendiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Namun matanya menyipit saat mendapati pergerakan lain. Siswa itu menunduk sembari menggenggam sesuatu.

"Dia makan roti lagi," gumamnya. Masih memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang duduk seorang diri.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya memakan makanan lain selain roti."

Beberapa hari ini tanpa sepengetahuan anak-anak lainnya, Sungmin memutuskan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya tergerak. Rasa ingin tahunya tentang si siswa baru membuatnya melakukan hal di luar kebiasaannya.

Sungmin masih bertahan di tempatnya sampai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan sarapannya. Namun siswa itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak terlihat Kyuhyun ingin bergabung dengan siswa lainnya.

"Apa dia selalu sendiri seperti itu? atau hanya di sekolah ini saja?" batinnya penasaran. Namun pertanyaannya tidak akan pernah terlontar. Apalagi mendapat jawaban seperti yang diinginkan.

Kyuhyun baru bergerak dari tempatnya saat para siswa mulai ramai berdatangan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sungmin langsung menjauh. Tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui keberadaannya dan semakin menutup diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu begitu sunyi. Para penghuni asrama sudah berada dalam alam mimpi masing-masing. Lampu setiap kamar tampak redup. Menyisakan lampu di lorong asrama guna memberikan penerangan.

Ryeowook membuka mata saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Tenggorokannya terasa kering yang memaksanya untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Menyibak selimut yang sudah membungkus tubuhnya.

Baru beberapa teguk air yang membasahi tenggorokannya, Ryeowook langsung menyudahinya. Tertegun saat baru menyadari hanya berada di kamar seorang diri. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Meski dalam keadaan minim pencahayaan, ia yakin tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun di manapun.

Gelas di tangannya diletakkan di meja belajar. Berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk memastikan keberadaan teman sekamarnya. Dan ia juga tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

Tangan yang baru tergerak untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi langsung terhenti. Menggantung di kenop pintu dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

Ingatannya kembali saat ia seperti mendengar pintu terbuka dalam tidurnya. Semakin diingat, semakin yakin kalau yang ia dengar adalah nyata.

"Jadi benar Kyuhyun keluar malam ini?" batinnya.

Pikirannya semakin tidak menentu saat menyadari selama satu minggu Kyuhyun selalu menyelinap keluar. Siswa baru itu baru akan kembali ke kamar saat menjelang pagi. Awalnya ia mengira hanya imajinasinya saja Kyuhyun selalu menyelinap saat malam hari.

Tidak ingin rasa penasarannya semakin menumpuk, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Ingin memastikan kalau perkiraannya selama satu minggu ini adalah kesalahan. Karena menyelinap keluar adalah sebuah pelanggaran di asrama.

Namun semuanya terkalahkan oleh rasa kantuk. Ryeowook tertidur saat tengah menunggu Kyuhyun di ranjangnya. Dan saat membuka mata, ia sudah menemukan Kyuhyun di ranjang lainnya. Tidur tenang dengan wajah damainya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak tidur. Ia ingin memastikan pergerakan Kyuhyun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahkan ia sengaja meminum kafein untuk menunda rasa kantuknya.

Tepat saat asrama mulai sunyi, ia bisa mendengar suara pergerakan. Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan membuka lemari. Tidak ingin ketahuan pura-pura tidur, Ryeowook bertahan dalam diamnya. Hanya telinganya yang berusaha ditajamkan untuk mendengar setiap pergerakan kecil.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kyuhyun mulai keluar dari kamar. Berjalan dengan sangat halus tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik. Bahkan pintu berhasil dibuka tanpa menghasilkan suara decitan.

Tidak ingin kehilangan jejak, Ryeowook beranjak dari ranjangnya. Menjaga langkahnya agar tidak menyentuh benda apapun di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun tampak memakai topi berwarna hitam. Jaket warna senada yang membuat wajahnya sulit terlihat. Apalagi penutup jaketnya sengaja ditutupkan ke kepalanya. Siswa baru itu menuruni tangga masih dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Ryeowook- _ah_."

Ryeowook tersentak di tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa melihat, ia tahu Leeteuk berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menelan salivanya susah payah. Takut niatnya ketahuan dan menghancurkan rencananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kali ini Leeteuk sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Memerhatikannya yang justru tersenyum hambar.

"Aku hanya ingin ke kamar Kangin _hyung_. Mengambil buku yang aku tinggalkan di kamarnya. Aku kesulitan tidur _Hyung_. Jadi aku pikir bisa tidur setelah membaca buku."

Ryeowook merutuki setiap kalimat yang terlontar. Ia merasa dirinya bagai pelakon drama yang begitu mahir. Bahkan ia tidak tahu sejak kapan pandai berkilah seperti saat ini.

"Kau mau aku membangunkannya?" tawar Leeteuk tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun.

"Tidak jadi _Hyung_. Aku baru ingat masih memiliki novel yang lain."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Reowook langsung kembali ke kamar. Mengunci pintu karena takut Leeteuk menyusulya ke kamar. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun ketahuan dan mendapat hukuman.

"Beruntung Leeteuk _hyung_ adalah orang yang sangat naif. Kyuhyun jadi selamat malam ini," batinnya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya. Dan kembali merutuk karena tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Efek kafein yang ia minum benar-benar bekerja dengan baik.

"Tapi apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di luar sana? Kenapa setiap malam Kyuhyun selalu menyelinap keluar?" Ryeowook mendesah dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Begitu banyak pertanyaan, tapi tidak satupun yang terjawab.

"Atau dia menemui seseorang? Tapi siapa? Dan kenapa hanya di saat malam hari?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Aku tahu ff ini sudah terlalu lama. Wajar kalau kalian semua sudah lupa dengan jalan ceritanya. Aku tidak akan memberikan alasan apapun atau penjelasan apapun. Kalau masih ada yang mau membaca kelanjutannya, akan aku lanjutkan.

Untuk ff 'Baby' juga akan aku lanjutkan. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalian masih mengingat jalan ceritanya. Tapi sekali lagi, aku maklumi karena memang sudah terlalu lama.


End file.
